For the Assist Trophy the Bells Toll
by pgasniper
Summary: When a Newcomer joins the Smashers, there is much fanfare. But the same can't be said for an Assist Trophy, as Prince Sable is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Not like this

**Well, it was either doing this, or another "Supper Smash Bros. Misonh from God" commentary... But I think there is all ready enough Despair Smash commentaries here and elsewhere on the Internet... (That and I'm pretty sure it's against the rules...)  
**

**Anyways, I wanted to do something with the Assist Trophies. I really feel that they are unappreciated, and need a lot more love.**

**So, The Prince of Sable being announced as one, last month, made me go out and play For the Frog the Bell Tolls. (Through the Fan translation, and what that entails) It's a rather cute and short portable game, although you can see it's age. I liked it, some of the platforming was a bit annoying... especially with how it did screen transitions and stuff. I was expecting it to be more RPG or Zelda like, all things considered... Ah well.**

**A note about the prince's name... In the game it's chosen by you, (maximum of 4 characters) however he is referred to as the Prince of the Sable Kingdom. I'll be using Sable as the name. (I would have done that in the game... if it allowed for five characters...) Also technically, there is the accent over the e, just like in Pokemon, but... Just like Pokemon I really don't care about that because it's more pain than it's worth.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not like this...

There was a loud deafening applause. Lights were flashing as the giant glove floated onto the stage and towards a podium. Even from backstage, they were able to see it.

"Welcome," the Hand said, his loud voice not even needing the microphone. "Today we are proud to announce several newcomers to the Smashers for the next season of our fighting tournament!"

Another deafening applause filled the auditorium. With a simple gesture, the sound died down. "Of course, we have renewed Captain Falcon's contract for another season!" Master Hand said. The applause started up once again, this time there were people shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs. It didn't seem like it could get louder.

Back stage, the person passed them. He just smiled at them, giving the group of five newcomers the thumbs up to show his support. But as soon as Captain Falcon stepped on to the stage, the applause, the shouting, it somehow got even louder. Amidst the cheers he let out an obligatory Falcon Punch. There were even more cheers.

The five backstage were now perhaps even more nervous than they were before. The first person was a young woman, dressed in armor. She had long blue hair. The next two were dressed in the same dark cloak. They both had white hair. The only notable difference between them was one was male, and the other was a female. The next person was a man dressed in white and red. At his side was a sword. He was a samurai. The last, was a young boy, also in armor. He was rather nervous. He was just constantly shaking, and frantically looking around the back stage for anything that could be used to distract him.

"It will be okay." The female in the dark cloak said.

The young boy just nodded. His attention turned over to someone who was equally as nervous as he was. The male in the dark cloak. He was tapping his fingers against his leg, and shifting around in his seat. The young boy just stared at the male in the dark cloak, there was a bit of relief in seeing someone else also nervous. It reminded him that he wasn't alone in feeling like this.

He was beginning to calm down, when a stage hand came to their side. "All right, I'll be cuing you all to go out." He said. "I've been told you are to go out alone." He said pointing at the woman with long blue hair. "You two," he pointed at the two in the dark cloaks. "And you two." He pointed at the young boy and the samurai. "They want you both going out as a pairs. I'll be signalling you two in the cloaks first, and then later you two. You're to do a quick demonstration of your capabilities for the crowd and then stand up in one of the spots marked with some tape."

The applause for Captain Falcon had died down. But Captain Falcon said something else. "Show me your moves!" And the cheers started up once again.

Master Hand found himself trying to control the crowd, and get them to be quiet, but he was failing.

The young boy suddenly found himself nervous again. There were people out there who would be looking at him. A lot of people. If he tripped or fell, they'd all be laughing at him. He just clenched his fists and began to shift around in the chair.

The cheers died down once again, Captain Falcon moved to say something else, however Master Hand just flew in front of him and pointed at a spot on the stage. The intent was clear. Captain Falcon just walked over to the spot and stood there, and Master Hand floated back to behind the podium.

"And now it's time to introduce some newcomers." Master Hand said. "First up is Princess Lucina of the Haildom of Yilisse!"

The woman with blue hair stood up and walked out onto the stage. Cheers erupted. She reached up, and removed a mask that was covering her upper face. She then moved her cape, revealing her sword fastened to her belt, she drew her sword, and began to slash the air, putting on a show for all of the spectators.

Cameras began to flash, and people cheered. When she was done, she went over and stood beside Captain Falcon.

"And these are Robin and Robin! Both mages, and tacticians!" Master Hand said.

The two dark cloaked people stood up, and walked out onto the stage. There was more and more applause. There were more people cheering. There was genuine surprise from some others. They began to cast some magic to off stage at a target that had been set up prior for them. The crowd just continued cheering for them.

And the young boy thought it would be the same for him. His young bright blue eyes shined with anticipation.

"_This is how royalty should be treated!_" He thought.

But the truth was far crueler for the naive young boy.

When the applause died down, Master Hand continued talking.

"These are the new fighters announced today. However, we are also announcing two new assist trophies today. Takamaru, and the Prince of Sable." The two walked out. The young prince was expecting a deafening applause, but... none came. There was the odd few people who were clapping and that seemed out of a bored obligation.

The young Prince of Sable just looked around at the various people. He was expecting cameras flashing in a blinding way. There was the odd one... but something in his gut was telling the young boy that he wasn't going to be the pictures focus.

The Samurai Takamaru began to throw his pinwheel knives at the target off stage. And then all attention fell on the young prince. What were actually only a few seconds seemed much longer for him. He didn't actually have any plans. He could always do _that_ but… he didn't want to reveal that in front of a large crowd. He just drew his sword and began to swing it. Suddenly everything around him became covered in a dust cloud. He fought with an imaginary foe for a few seconds and then sheathed his sword. The dust cloud disappeared.

He glanced up at the others on the stage, they were a bit dumbfounded as to where the dust cloud had came from. He just walked up to his designated spot on the stage and just looked out at the crowd. The spotlights mostly blinded him, but it was clear that the crowd had seen what they wanted, and wanted nothing more than to rush home or to their offices to write their piece.

They didn't care for the young prince.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Prince Sable muttered.

* * *

The Prince of the Sable kingdom, named Prince Sable, and his rival/best friend from the Custard Kingdom, known as Prince Richard were fencing. It used to be that Prince Sable never could win against Prince Richard. But ever since that adventure he had, he was finally able to best Prince Richard. Prince Richard still won the occasional bout, but it was far more evenly spread.

The two just walked out of the spot where they fought, supporting each other. The two of them just laughing.

"Sable!" A female voice called out.

"Seems like Princess Tiramisu is calling for you." Prince Richard teased.

Prince Sable just cringed. "Why me…"

"Hey, you were the one who rescued her kingdom." Prince Richard replied.

"Just some days I wonder if it was better if Lord Delarin had kept her kingdom, so I didn't have to put up with her." Prince Sable said.

Prince Richard just tripped Prince Sable and glared at him. "You'd rather that nasty snake be with her?"

Prince Sable just pouted. "Yeah." He said. "Delarin wouldn't want her either…"

"You're just too young to understand love." Prince Richard said.

Prince Sable just glared at his friend. "Love has nothing to do with it. And don't talk down to me, we're both 12!"

Prince Richard just began to laugh. "Come on, you should be enjoying your prize for rescuing the Mille-Feuille Kingdom."

"I just want another adventure…" Prince Sable sighed. "I'd take the first one that popped up, just to get away from her… I'm too young to be married."

As if on cue, a messenger ran into the courtyard. "Prince Sable, there is a letter that has arrived for you." The Messenger said.

It was an envelope, with a wax seal. The was seal had a strange circle with an offset cross imprinted in it. He got up off of the ground and rushed to the envelope that was calling him. He wasted no time in opening it up. He read through it a few times, his eyes open in shock, and then he turned to face Prince Richard.

"I'll be leaving." He said.

"What?!" Prince Richard said shocked. "How, why?!"

He just handed over the letter to Prince Richard who read through it. When he was done he just looked at his friend.

"Congratulations." Was all he said handing the paper back and walking away.

"Prince Richard?" Prince Sable said confused.

* * *

They had returned back to their lodging. Those who were assist trophies stayed in a smaller mansion that was beside the regular Smash Mansion. However, unlike the regular Smashers, they also had a choice to lodge elsewhere, they would just have to commute to the Smash Mansion daily. There were a few like Saki who preferred to live with his wife and kid in the nearby city.

Sable decided to stay in this residence. It had been about two days since he got here. His introduction to the various assist trophies was rather painless, and his only obligation so far had been being there at the press conference. He just made his way up to where he spent the previous two days, his room.

Prince Sable just looked at his room. It was much smaller than he was used to. All he had for decoration was his shimmering golden blade, known as the Snake Killer, on the dresser. It wasn't much, but for right now it was his home, and it was away from Princess Tiramisu. It was quiet and peaceful.

He just collapsed on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. "That could have gone so much better." He muttered.

* * *

**And there the first chapter done. I don't know how long it's going to be. I'm thinking it's just going to be a short story. 5 Chapters maybe? I have 2, 3 and 4 planned… Ah well we'll see. I just wanted to do some short stories as a change of pace from some other things.**

**Note to self: Read through the file in the document manager to make sure you hadn't somehow copy and paste'd the chapter twice for whatever reason, and then notice while reading on the iPad before going to bed and having to rush to the laptop to turn it back on... **

**Story stats, how many people saw that? 7! How embarrassing...  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Once an Assist Trophy

**Disclaimer: *ACTUAL MIIVERSE POSTS AHEAD***

* * *

Chapter 2: Once an Assist Trophy...

_Dear Prince Richard,_

_I'm doing fine over at the Smash Mansion. It's been busy, so I really haven't had all that much time to write to you, or Tiramisu. I was in for quite a bit of shock. They don't have servants here to do laundry or anything._

_Ah well, I'm making plenty of new friends, and everyone here are great people._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Sable_

Prince Sable just looked over the letter of lies. He just crumpled it up and threw it into a trash bin, that was all ready overflowing with rejected drafts. It had only been a few days, but it was quite clear that there was a difference between the assist trophies and the actual fighters, even here in the mansion.

After his less than stellar unveiling at the press conference, he found out that comments online were less than friendly:

_why do we care? We don't, announce more fighters, more fighters!_

_he is unworthy of being in smash._

_it's kind of irrelevant_

_Who the fudge?_

_next_

_zzzzzz bored with trophies whens next veteran reveal?_

_Well this was a pointless post_

He wasn't too pleased about the fanbase, and their open hostility towards him. It was becoming enough to make him question if he did the right thing accepting the invitation.

Although there were a few comments that kind of embarrassed him:

_what a qt_

_OMG HE LOOKS LIKE ROYS LITTLE BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER LOL_

The fighters themselves didn't seem too interested in him. No one came to see him, it seemed that if anyone was interested in greeting royalty, they went to Lucina. It also appeared that royalty wasn't really a rare trait around here.

Anyways, he just found himself mostly tied up in his room because there was not much else to do. He found out that many of the Smashers, including the Kid Smashers were back at their homes. During the off time between seasons, everyone could return back to their worlds. All that he really could do to pass time was to write to Richard and Tiramisu, and lie to them about what was happening.

He reached for another blank paper to start another draft, but realized that he had just used the last sheet and just let off a heavy sigh. He just walked out of his room with the intent of finding some more paper, but realized that he was hungry and walked down to the kitchen instead.

One of the biggest amounts of culture shock for the young prince was that they had to make all of their own food. Something he had never done before, and his first attempt ended badly. He had nearly set the mansion on fire the first time he tried cooking for himself. The others banned him from using the stove, for their own safety. He mostly lived off of sandwiches since.

"Oh, hey Sable, you're here." A voice said.

He just turned to see Saki.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of making some food." Sable replied.

Saki just smiled. "My wife and kid are here to have a picnic. Knowing her, she probably made too much food. You can join us if you want."

"Thank you." Sable said. "I'd be happy to join you."

Saki just led Sable to the backyard, it was a small field with some trees to act as a border, although Sable had been told that they owned the forest too. Waiting on a blanket was a woman, along with a toddler. "You found someone else, Saki?" she said.

"Yeah, and Mac will be joining us in a few minutes." Saki said. "Sable, this is Airan, my wife. Airan, this is Prince Sable, one of the new Assists."

"It's nice to meet you." Prince Sable said.

"Same." Airan said.

"And this is our son, Isa." Saki said. The toddler was now hugging Saki's leg, and trying to do his best to hide himself. "He's a bit shy."

Prince Sable just smiled. They sat on a blanket, and Airan opened up the picnic basket to reveal some fruit. There was some wraps that had been cut up and on a plate, some watermelon, and various fruit. "Excuse me, what's in the wrap?" Prince Sable asked.

"It's an egg salad." Airan replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Prince Sable apologized. "I'm unfortunately allergic to eggs."

"That's fine, you can have some fruits." Saki laughed. He just cut off part of the watermelon and handed it to Prince Sable.

"There are also some sandwiches with some deli meat." Airan said.

Prince Sable just smiled.

"I'm not sure if the kid would want that though." Saki said. "He's practically lived off of that stuff since he got to the mansion."

"Hey you guys didn't start the picnic without me?" A voice shouted.

"Don't worry Mac, there's plenty of food here." Saki shouted back.

Rushing towards them was someone who was in a pink sweatsuit. Prince Sable had recognized him as Little Mac, a boxer who while he was now a normal Smasher, used to be an assist trophy in the previous season. He had been hanging around with the other assist trophies a lot, and just seemed generally far more inviting than the other Smashers.

"So you're the new one that I've heard quite a bit about." Little Mac laughed. "Is it true you set fire to the kitchen?"

Prince Sable's face just went red with embarrassment. "Well... sort of..."

Little Mac just laughed, and patted Prince Sable on the back. "You're going to get along just fine here."

Sable just looked at Little Mac in shock.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like a requirement for you to not be able to cook to be an assist trophy." Little Mac laughed. "The first time Saki tried cooking for us here, the meat was so rare."

"I like my meat rare." Saki said.

"Rare?! It was practically still alive!" Little Mac replied. "No wonder no one let you cook afterwards."

Airan just laughed. "It's either rare, or burnt to a crisp with Saki."

"I'd probably starve with your diet though, I swear Sable has to be heavier than you." Saki said.

"Probably, I need to maintain my weight at 107 pounds." Little Mac said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone eat as much as you do and still be be so skinny!"

The two laughed just like old friends. "All right, Sable." Saki said. "You'll soon be making friends like this if you're not staying in your room all day."

"I doubt that." Sable replied.

Little Mac began to eat some food, he decided to start with some watermelon. He occasionally turned to the side to spit out the seeds. Prince Sable on the other hand would occasionally just try and discreetly pick out the seed from the watermelon.

"Just spit it out." Saki said. "Just do what Mac is doing."

"Spitting?!" Prince Sable said shocked. "That's... that's..."

"Perfectly normal." Saki replied. "Don't worry about it."

"But."

"I hate you royal types." Saki said. "Your just like Marth, far too proper. Don't worry about it. Nobody really cares anyways if it's just to get rid of watermelon seeds. Just make sure you only spit out the seed though, and don't get it on the blanket!"

"Okay... if you insist." Prince Sable said. He just continued to eat the watermelon, occasionally turning to spit out the seeds.

Saki just laughed, he turned to pat Isa who was attempting to also eat a much smaller slice of watermelon, Airan however had all ready removed the seeds. "One of these days, we're going to have to teach you that too…"

"Not today though." Airan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Saki sighed.

The meal progressed, and Sable began to eat some of the cold cut sandwiches. When they were about done, he saw a rather fat and ugly man walking towards them. He was wearing yellow.

"Crap, it's Wario." Saki muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Mac!" Wario grumbled. "You're a real Smasher now, you don't have to hang out with losers like them!"

Little Mac just glared at Wario. However it was Saki who spoke up.

"Hey, Wario. Let me know if I can shave off that ugly mustache of yours." Saki said, holding out his cannon sword.

Wario just glared at Saki. "Whatever, once an assist trophy, always an assist trophy." he grumbled walking away.

"Stay away from Wario." Saki warned. "He's never in the best of moods. And if you ever see him smiling, run like hell."

Prince Sable just nodded.

"I just don't know what his problem is, why does he hate us Assists. He always want's us to do everything for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started asking us to wipe his ass for him." Saki said.

"You know, Saki." Little Mac said. "With your skills, and abilities, you'd surely be able to get promoted to a full fledged Smasher."

"Don't wanna." Saki replied. "I like being an assist. The pays nice, and I have a bit more freedom, so I can spend time with my wife and son. Although, maybe I will when he's a bit older and I don't have to worry about him."

"You won't be harassed by Wario." Little Mac said.

"I can beat that fat ass any day of the week." Saki said. "As an assist trophy, or as an actual Smasher, he doesn't stand a chance. Pretty sure Sable could as well."

"WHAT!?" Sable said rather shocked.

"You've got to have an ability or something, right?" Saki said. "I mean, I heard about something from a dust cloud…"

"Yep, that's my ability, forming a dust cloud, when I start to fight." Sable laughed nervously.

"You're lying." Saki said bluntly. "Ah well, it's not my place to know. If you don't want us to know…"

Sable just sat there. "You're right, I do have something else, but it's embarrassing, and I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." Saki said. "But that ability was probably why you were chosen to be an assist. So, you're going to have to show it sooner or later."

Prince Sable just meekly nodded, and they continued their picnic.

Soon they were done the food. Little Mac just began to stretch. "Well, thank you Saki and Airan for that meal. I guess I have to work it off now."

"Good luck." Saki said.

Prince Sable just bowed. "Thank you very much for the meal." he said.

With that he was back off to his room, he had a small idea of what he was going to write to Prince Richard, and Princess Tiramisu. However he froze when he saw a girl in the hallway. She had long black hair up in pig tails. She was wearing a red dress, an orange scarf with a skull brooch that was around her neck, and in her hand was a scepter. Prince Sable just stared at the girl. If he had to guess, she was about his age, possibly even a bit older.

"You." She said dully.

"Me?" Prince Sable replied, a bit afraid.

"Who else would I be talking about doofus? Yes, you. You're cursed." She said.

Prince Sable just froze. This girl was now scaring him. Questions were rushing through his head. Mainly, how did she know that? "Who are you?" Prince Sable asked.

"You don't know my name?" She said.

"No, I'm new here and I'm pretty sure this is our first time meeting."

She smirked. "You better learn my name, 'cause it's-"

"Ashley!" A chorus suddenly sang from out of nowhere.

Sable just looked around a bit confused as to where that chorus came from. "Okay, Ashley, and you're?"

"An Assist, just like you." She said. "But, I'm also a witch."

Prince Sable just whimpered. "Just my luck..."

"There are very few people my age around here, and very few of them that I like." She said. "But you, you're different. Will you be my friend?"

"What?" Prince Sable said shocked.

"Just if you know, if you say no you're toast!" She muttered.

Prince Sable just whimpered. "I thought I had escaped a crazy witch..."

"What was that?" Ashley said.

"I'll gladly be your friend!" Prince Sable said.

"Good." Ashley said. "If I need you for anything I'll come and find you. I'd love to find out the details of your curse."

And with that she just walked away. Sable just cursed his luck.

He returned to his room, but soon realized that he had forgotten about getting more paper to write his letter back to Prince Richard and Princess Tiramisu, and that now he had to go out and brave everything again. He walked out of his room, and made his way to the main mansion.

He found a computer with a printer attached to it, and just took some paper from that. However, before he was able to get back to his room in the Assist area, Wario spotted him.

"Hey brat." Wario growled. "I've got a job for you."

"I don't want to do it." Prince Sable replied.

"Your an Assist." Wario said. "You're here to assist us. I'm sure you've been told that before."

Sable just nodded. Besides just being there for possibly being on call during a fight if an assist trophy was used, they were there to also do some miscellaneous tasks behind the scenes, like going out to the city to get some food if the fridge was empty.

"And he clearly doesn't want to help you." A voice said from behind Prince Sable. It was a younger voice. "I'm pulling seniority here, and he's going to be with me for the rest of the day." Wario was looking past Prince Sable, and at this newcomer. He just clenched his fists and scoffed, and then he walked away.

"Just ignore Wario." the voice said. "He's just grumpy because his contract hadn't been renewed yet." Prince Sable just turned to face a kid his age. He was wearing a stripped shirt, and had a baseball hat on. "I'm Ness."

"Prince Sable."

"Oh wow, Royalty." Ness laughed. "Here, come with me. The rest of the kid Smashers should be getting back today. I'll introduce you to them."

"Okay." Sable said, following Ness away. For the first time things were beginning to look up.

* * *

_Dear Prince Richard,_

_I'm doing fine over at the Smash Mansion. It's been busy, so I really haven't had all that much time to write to you, or Tiramisu._

_There are lot of great people here. Ashley, she's a witch, I'm sure Tiramisu would like her. Little Mac, he's really cool, and even though he was just an assist like me last season, he's now a normal Smasher. Maybe if I work hard I'll be promoted too. Then there is Saki, who's like a cool big brother. He's also a father, he has a son named Isa. Saki's wife, and kid were here today at the mansion and we had a picnic. They even taught me how to spit watermelon seeds._

_Then there are the new friends I made. Ness, Lucas, Villager, Toon Link, Popo, Red, and Rock. They're kids too, and are regular Smashers, tomorrow we plan on going out exploring around the mansion. According to them, while they were out visiting family, the area around the Smash Mansion had changed._

_Of course, not all of the Smashers are that nice though. There's one named Wario who would give Delarin a run for his money. Not to mention he's really ugly. I'm not even sure if the Snake Killer would work on him. Well, I guess that's it for now. I'll talk to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Sable_

* * *

**Miiverse... I don't have very many kind words for it... (Those are limited to: "Some of the art work that comes from it is nice.") And I try to avoid it most of the time... Prince Sable's picture was one of the few times I went to see what the comments were. There were a few comments that I did laugh at... "The Fresh Prince of Frog Air" "Dude mcfrogsnake bro" (I might actually try to use that one somehow in the story.)**

**Ashley, according to the WarioWare Touched European website, is 15 years old.**

**If you haven't played Sin and Punishment: Successor to the Earth. Saki is in fact a father. Isa is the main male character of the sequel Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (Successor to the Skies), and played a minor role in the first game.**


	3. Chapter 3: The curse

Chapter 3: The curse

Prince Sable was cursed. It was just his luck, being dragged out here by the other Kid Smashers. They seemed genuinely friendly like they wanted to be friends with him. But at the same time, he could only look around nervously. The kid Smashers had dragged him out to a pond a few minutes away from the mansion. Right now, they were all dressed up in swimsuits, and Prince Sable was no exception. Unlike the other kid Smashers, who were jumping into the water from a dock, he just sat a safe distance away from the pond.

It was bad enough that he couldn't swim. Something that he had yet to disclose to his new friends out of fear that they would begin to make fun of him. But that was only a small problem in comparison to _that_…

What made it worse, was that he was cursed. It was a rather embarrassing curse, to say the least. Whenever he came in contact with a cold large body of water, such as a river, or a pond, or really, anything with more water than a bathtub, he would transform into a frog. If he ate an egg, he'd transform into a snake. He was rather afraid of what his friends would say or do when they found out. Would they be afraid? Would they chase him away? Would they call him a freak?

He was now wishing he had stayed in his room. But somehow, they had dragged him out here.

"Hey, Sable!" Ness shouted. "Come on in, the water's really refreshing."

"Um..." He just muttered. "I'll pass."

The kid Smashers just shrugged it off, and continued to play in the pond. They had found this place yesterday while exploring the area around the mansions. But since none of them had bathing suits at the time they just decided to wait until today. Prince Sable was secretly hoping that it was raining, so that they didn't have to come out here. He even tried saying that he didn't have a bathing suit, which while true, was undermined by Master Hand apparently giving them all bathing suits to use with the pool in the Smash Mansion.

While the others were splashing about, he just lyed on the grass and looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit! (I thought the curse was supposed to end when the spring bell rang!)" He shouted angrily at Princess Tiramisu. She looked a bit confused at the frog transformed in front of her.

"You know I can't understand you when you're a frog, Sable." She blatantly lied.

"I don't understand..." Prince Richard said. "My curse, and the curse with my men was removed back then..."

"Well, I guess there are two possibilities." Princess Tiramisu said. "The first, it was because he was a human when the Spring Bell rang, and the curse wasn't removed. The second, it might of had something to do with the second potion you drank... and they permanently cursed you or something."

"Ribbit, ribbit! RIBBIT! Ribbit! (Or SOMETHING!? This is your fault! Fix it!")"

"Um… you see… I really can't." Princess Tiramisu replied. "Unfortunately… Those were the last two potions, and I don't exactly have the means to make a cure without the original potions… there are so many nuances…"

"Ribbit… (I'm going to be stuck this way for the rest of my life.)"

"Don't worry dear, we'll order plenty of joy fruits so you can always return back to your human form." Tiramisu said.

* * *

While he was dozing off, Ness and Toon Link had sneaked up to him. Ness had his hat full of water and quickly just dumped it on Sable. Immediately he sprung up. "AHHH!"

Ness, and Toon Link just grabbed him, and lifted him up. They began to walk towards the dock with him. He just began to panic and squirm. The two Smashers were actually having difficulty keeping hold of him. "Stop!" Prince Sable managed to shout. The two of them just froze, clearly noticing that he was absolutely terrified and in distress. They just put him down on the dock.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"I can't swim." He said.

Ness' eyes just flared open. He realized what a big mistake he was about to do, and just nodded. "Oh, Okay, sorry then. Guess we shouldn't try to throw you in. But you can still come in, the water is shallow in a few spots, and we can stay there with you."

Sable just smiled. "Thanks." he said. "But, I'd rather just stay here where it's dry..."

"Well, let us know if you change your mind." Ness said. He got up and jumped into the water. Toon Link followed. Sable just felt much more comfortable around the kid Smashers. They weren't hostile like Wario. He just wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, and just smiled.

"And why do you have a goofy smile on your face?"

Sable opened his eyes to see Villager looking at him. "I was just nervous." Sable replied. "Since I thought all of the Smashers were like Wario."

"Well, we're not all jackasses like Wario." Ness said.

Sable just laughed.

"Yeah, some of us are quite understanding." Lucas said.

"_These people are great._" Sable said, just smiling to himself. "_They'll understand when I tell them about that…_"

Prince Sable got up, however he slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the pond.

The transformation was instantaneous. He suddenly shrunk, and was a frog. The other Smashers saw the splash, and rushed over. All they saw was his swim suit floating on the water.

"Is he skinny dipping?" Villager asked.

"Did he melt?!" Ness said worried. "Oh crap. I could have killed him with that prank!"

They all just noticed the frog that was sitting there on a lilly pad. It jumped up onto Ness' head.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. (You guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't explain this before, but I transform into a frog when I come in contact with water.)" the frog croaked.

"Ness, you've got a frog on your head..." Toon Link said.

"Want me to catch it?" Villager asked.

"Nah, it's fine." Ness laughed. "I'm sure it will jump off on it's own."

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Oh right... I'm a frog now, you can't understand me.)"

"Sure we can." Lucas said.

Everyone just stared at Lucas confused as to who he was talking to.

"Ribbit? (Lucas, you understood me?)"

"Of course." Lucas said.

Prince Sable just jumped onto Lucas' head. "Ribbit! (Thank you!)"

"Lucas, what's going on?" Ness asked confused.

Lucas just pointed to the frog on his head. "This is Prince Sable. He just transformed into a frog."

"And you can understand frogs?" Ness said.

"Can't everybody?" Lucas said confused.

"Well I can only understand Cyclos, and Zephos. Although I heard that there was an item known as Don Gero's Mask that let you talk to frogs."

"Not really." Ness sighed. "Although... I guess I probably could since I can understand my dog with psychic powers. Can't say I've ever tried it."

"You guys are weird." Popo said.

"I'm not the one who can wear a parka in a volcano, and still be cold." Ness said glancing at Popo.

Popo just shrugged it off.

"Okay, how did he transform into a frog?" Ness asked.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. (I was cursed, and every time I come in contact with a large body of water I transform into a frog.)"

Everyone just stared at Lucas. "Translation." they all said at once.

"He's cursed, and transforms into a frog upon the contact of water."

"So, he fell into a spring of drowned frog?" Ness said a bit confused.

"Ribbit! (No, it was a Witch named Mandola who did this to me!"

"He said it was a witch." Lucas replied.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit... (Although it actually turned out to be Princess Tiramisu in disguise, and after I beat Lord Delarin she became my fiancee...)"

"It's complicated." Lucas translated. Prince Sable just lightly tapped Lucas on the head. "They really don't need to know all that."

"Ribbit? (Why?)"

"Look, they just don't."

"Ribbit? (Why?)"

"It's just an unspoken rule with us."

"Ribbit? (Why?)"

"Because..."

"Lucas, do you have any idea how stupid arguing with a frog looks?" Ness asked.

Lucas just glared at them. "Fine. The witch turned out to be a princess in disguise, and she is now his fiancee."

"Your fiancee cursed you?" Toon Link said. "Well I can see this relationship lasting."

"Ribbit... (You don't know the half of it...)"

"You have no idea." Lucas translated.

"So, let's just ignore his romantic life, how do you become human again?" Ness asked.

Prince Sable just froze. "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit... (Fainting turns me back into a human. Or, eating a joy fruit can also turn me back into a human."

"Either through fainting, or eating a joy fruit." Lucas replied. They just all looked at each other a bit confused. Prince Sable just hopped off of Lucas and made his way to their belongings. He got to his bag and just pulled out what looked like an apple with stripes. He just took a bite of it, and his body began to transform back into that of a human.

There was just one small problem. While his regular clothes seemed to transform with him when he transformed into a frog, and they would be back on him when he transformed back into a human.

However, when he transformed this time he wasn't in his regular clothes. He was in a swimsuit, that fell off when he transformed.

Meaning he was now standing in front of the Smashers, butt naked. It took him a few seconds to realize this and he quickly just went and hid behind some bushes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted out embarrassed. Ness however just walked over and handed the bathing suit back to him. He quickly put it back on, and then walked back to the bank.

"So, that's why you didn't want to go into the water." Ness said.

"Oh, no, I was telling the truth, I can't swim." Prince Sable replied. "I just thought that if I shouted out I turned into a frog when thrown into water, you'd throw me into to see if I was telling the truth."

Ness thought about it for a few seconds. "You're probably right. We wouldn't believe it, unless we saw it for ourselves."

"I hate this curse…" Sable said.

"Yeah, seems like a horrible curse, you can't go swimming with friends. And I'm sure a bunch of other things" Ness sighed.

"Yeah..." Sable said. "Prince Richard was cured but..."

"Prince Richard?" Toon Link said a bit confused. "I've heard that name before."

"Oh?" Sable said. "I'm sure it's a common name."

"It was in a story that my grandmother used to tell me." Toon Link said. "About an island named Koholint, that existed in a dream. The island's ruler was named Richard, and he was always in the company of frogs."

"That really sounds like Richard." Sable laughed. "Still, he was cured, and I stayed cursed. Transforming into a frog…"

"Well, I think frogs are cool." Ness said.

Sable just looked a bit shocked at Ness.

The other Kid Smashers played in the pond for a little while longer, however they soon began to dry off.

"I guess we should be getting back." Popo said.

The other kid Smashers nodded in agreement. They packed up their stuff and began to go back towards the mansion, however along the trail something suddenly slithered past them!

"A snake!" Popo shouted out afraid. He jumped away. Toon Link, and Ness also jumped away. Lucas, Villager, and Sable just looked at the three of them a bit confused.

"It's just a snake." Sable said. "And not even a poisonous one at that, just a simple garter snake."

"Right!" Popo laughed it off. "It's sudden appearance just shocked me. That's all."

Villager just glared at him. "Right…" He muttered.

They just resumed walking down the path.

"You're full of surprises, Sable. You're certainly not like the other royal Smashers." Ness laughed. "Peach, Zelda, and Marth would be screaming for their lives."

"It's just a harmless snake." Prince Sable replied. "He's probably more afraid of you than you are of him."

The Smashers just looked surprised at Sable.

"I really think someone who could transform into a frog would be the most afraid of snakes." Toon Link said.

"Well, I'm not." Sable replied.

Of course, he had a second curse/transformation placed upon him. Whenever he ate an egg he would transform into a snake. Besides, after his battle against Lord Delarin, a large snake, he was positive no other snake would scare him.

* * *

**I figured Lucas would be able to understand Prince Sable during his frog transformation because of the save frogs in Mother 3. That's at least my explanation.**

**Spring of Drowned frog... A Ranma 1/2 reference... *Insert mandatory I feel old gag here***

**Prince Richard appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, as King Richard. The game engine For the Frogs the Bells Toll, was modified to make the Link's Awakening game engine. I actually haven't played Link's Awakening. *GASP!* **

**Actually, while I was watching some Smash 4 streams today, the Prince came up. I didn't catch the frog, but transforming into the snake he said "Hebi" (snake) and seemed to be able to do it in freely, rather than the Water, Egg restrictions from his game… That I wrote here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snake Eater

Chapter 4: Snake Eater

For the rest of the summer, Prince Sable enjoyed the days with the kid Smashers, learning the ropes from them. Actually becoming good friends with them.

One day he was called down to Dr. Mario's office. He looked at the Doctor in shock. Without any of the other kid Smashers around he was a bit nervous. "Hello Prince Sable." Dr. Mario said. "There's no need to be nervous. I just called you here at the request of Master Hand. He wanted me to find a solution to something involving you."

"And that is?" Prince Sable asked afraid.

"Your transformations." Dr. Mario replied.

Prince Sable just looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"I'm the Smashers' doctor." Dr. Mario replied. "I know everything and anything about their physical abilities. But, relax, as a doctor, everything about my patients is confidential. I will not tell anyone else. If you want people to know you can tell them."

Prince Sable just nodded.

"Anyways, can you please tell me about your transformations." Dr. Mario said. "Please explain them to me in the greatest detail. My understanding is that they are not of your own will." Prince Sable just nodded. "Our goal is to essentially just have your transformations be at will."

Prince Sable nodded once again. "Okay," he said. He began to explain everything in detail.

Dr. Mario just began to take notes. After several minutes of explanations, Dr. Mario just said. "Okay, I think I can do something, I might be able to make a pill to transform you back into a human from your forms." He said. "I think we can do the same thing for at least one of your other transformations. But for the frog transformation that requires external stimulation of water... That might be a bit more difficult. Oh well, I'll think of something. You can go now."

Prince Sable just nodded and ran off to rejoin the kid Smashers. Once every few days he was called back to Dr. Mario's to test out what Dr. Mario had made. Even a temporary capsule that allowed him to swim in water normally for half an hour before he was transformed back into a frog.

For the most part, the rest of the summer days were spent the same, playing with the kid Smashers. Getting to know his new friends. Things were looking great. However, there was one day an announcement that shook them to their core.

"It's never easy doing this." Master Hand had begun, "Nana, Popo, and Lucas. Unfortunately, at the current time you will not be needed during the current season."

When the news was delivered to the rest of the kid Smashers they were just equally surprised. "I guess this means I have to go back to the Nowhere Islands…" Lucas said.

"Well, not yet…" Ness said. "We still have the rest of summer that we can still stay together, right?!"

The three of them just nodded. "Yeah." Popo said. "And we can take a position like the Assist Trophies and help with stuff behind the scenes."

The atmosphere around the kid smashers was suddenly much different. And they had gone their separate ways much earlier than usual that day.

Prince Sable just found himself eating dinner and then making his way up to his bed. He just collapsed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Ness was right at his door at the crack of dawn. He knocked and Sable just looked up at the door. "It's open." He foolishly said. Ness just walked in.

"Sable." Ness said full of energy.

Prince Sable just cringed. He didn't like where this was going all ready.

"Can't I sleep?"

"Sleeping is for when we have to go to school." Ness said. "It's the summer! We've got to do plenty of stuff each day!"

Prince Sable just sighed. "I don't want to." He said.

"No come on, trust me!" Ness said. "I've got a big plan for the next few days!"

"Such as?" Sable said, trying to bury his face in the pillow.

"We're going to go camping! Sleeping outside in a tent, and roasting hotdogs and marshmallows..."

Sable just glanced up at Ness. He had never done that before.

"Did I catch your interest?" Ness said.

Sable just threw his pillow at his friend. "Sleep now." Sable muttered, just laying his head down on the mattress. "I'll find you later..."

"All right, just remember to bring your sword!"

Ness just nodded and left the room. Sable just drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Sable had woken up, and now he was ready to tackle the day. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his sword, and rushed down stairs where there was some breakfast waiting for him. He quickly inhaled it and then got ready to rush out to the normal meeting place for the kid Smashers.

However he was suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Sable, we've got a new Assist here today." Isaac said.

Sable just froze. "Oh?" He said, his interest peaked. He was kind of excited, hoping that it would be another kid like himself.

He ran into the living room to see a man with white hair, and wearing a red cape. Currently the Nintendog was barking at him. He just glared at the Nintendog and hissed, causing the Nintendog to run away. Sable wasn't liking this guy. He seemed way too creepy.

He just brushed his hair back. "Is this everyone?" He asked. "I'm a busy demon."

"Well, everyone who's here right now." Isaac said.

"Well, I'm Demon Lord Ghirahim." He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "That's all I care about for introductions. If I deem you important, I'll get your name then. Now, I want to see your swords."

Sable just tried to leave the room, however a knife quickly flew past his head and right into the door frame. He froze and looked at it, and then slowly turned back to look at the demon who wasn't even looking at him.

"All of you, I want to see your swords." Ghirahim said.

A rather buff yet at the same time, small adult human went up to Ghirahim. Sable knew him as Magnus, apparently from the world he came from he was the strongest human alive. "Look, I don't know why I'm listening to you, if you want to see my sword, then here!" he swung his giant sword, however Ghirahim effortlessly stopped the blade with his bare hands.

"How ugly and unrefined." He said. "I guess it suits someone like you. Get out, you're an eyesore."

"Gladly." And with that Magnus just left.

Takamaru wasn't looking too amused at Ghirahim. He just drew his sword. "A boring katana." Ghirahim said. "Okay, you can leave too."

Isaac just drew his sword. Ghirahim suddenly smiled, and rushed over to it. He looked over it. "The Sol Blade!" He said. "This is much more interesting. It's filling my heart with rainbows!" The sol blade was a long sword, that seemed to be glowing with a rather warm light, it was almost like the sun. "Can I hold it?"

Isaac however looked around. "The Sol Blade has hidden powers, if they activate in here, it will destroy the place."

"I'm almost offended." Ghirahim said. "I'm a sword demon! Almost no sword is out of my capabilities."

Isaac hesitated, but he handed Ghirahim the Sol Blade. As soon as Ghirahim touched it, the sword stopped glowing. It just became a normal looking sword, dull, and cold. "What did you do?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, I just controlled it a bit," Ghirahim replied. "Don't worry, it's perfectly fine. You can't wield it to it's full potential. If you were to swing it, there would be, I'd say a 35 percent chance that you could activate it's power. But for me, I could activate it whenever I pleased." He handed back the sword to Isaac who sheathed it. "You can go now too."

"I'll stay." Isaac said. "I just want to make sure you don't do anything to Sable, or anyone else."

"You don't trust me?" Ghirahim said. "Master Hand told me that I couldn't kill anyone while I was here. Although, I guess I could beat someone to an inch of their life."

This only made Sable even more nervous around Ghirahim.

"Now then, boy! Your sword!"

Sable just drew his golden sword and walked towards Ghirahim. Ghirahim however didn't touch the sword, he just looked it over. "I'm surprised you have something like this. A sword that I won't be able to touch, so there is a second one."

"What?" Sable said confused.

"This is the Snake Killer." Ghirahim said. "It's sealing powers are incredible. I can see it was used to seal a volcano, and stop it from erupting."

Prince Sable just nodded nervously.

"Why does a young boy have this?" Ghirahim asked.

Sable just looked nervously at him. "It was to slay Lord Delarin. He was a snake..."

"A snake demon." Ghirahim said. "Hmm… You can go too."

Sable just nodded and sheathed his sword. He rushed out of the room and made his way through the Assist Mansion to a spot where the other kid Smashers were waiting.

"Okay!" Ness said. "That's everyone! Now, I've got permission from Master Hand, there was just one condition that he had."

"And that is?" Nana wondered.

"Well, we have to have an adult supervisor." Ness replied. "That was Master Hand's only condition. I just haven't asked any of the adult Smashers."

The Kid Smashers all just looked around a bit worried.

"I was hoping that maybe we could all go at once." Ness said. "We all separate, and ask the different Smashers."

And so they were split up into groups of two. Ness and Sable were together and Ness quickly dragged Sable around the mansion. They first stopped to ask Saki.

"Sorry." Saki said. "But, I'm spending time with my wife and kid this weekend."

The other Smashers that they asked seemed to be busy. No matter who they asked, they were busy and had all ready made plans. They were beginning to give up hope, when they approached the final person on their list of people, Snake.

They found him in his room packing up, much like Lucas, Nana and Popo, he had been told that his services were currently no longer needed in the Smashers. "Snake!" Ness said.

Snake just glanced over to the kids who walked in. "And what is it?" Snake replied. He just looked at the two of them. Prince Sable was actually rather nervous, there was something about the air around him.

"Snake, we were wondering could you perhaps watch over us this weekend?" Ness said. "Um, the kid Smashers wanted to go camping and well, Master Hand allowed us as long as we got an adult Smasher to watch over us."

Snake just returned to packing his various belongings. "Sorry, but I've got a job to return to next week, I want everything in my room packed, so I can leave on Monday." Snake replied. Ness just looked rather devastated. "Unless you are going to help me pack up, I can't."

Ness suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "Give me a few minutes to ask the other kid Smashers!" Ness replied. He just dragged Sable and they quickly got to their meeting spot. Everyone was looking rather defeated. "Everyone, I found someone who will supervise!" Ness said. Almost right away light came back into their eyes. "However, right now, he has one condition. We just have to help him pack up everything."

They all agreed to help.

* * *

"Here looks good." Snake said, dropping a giant bag. The kid Smashers just began to run around in the open field rather excited, and they began to try and set up the multiple tents.

Ashley had just waved her wand and her's and Nana's tent was put up in a flash. Ness, was trying to put up the boy's tent using his psychic abilities, but was actually having a bit of difficulty. But after several minutes, and some assistance, they got it up. Snake on the other hand had a separate tent that he had quickly set up.

"All right!" Snake said. "Now then, let's begin with some dinner."

And then there came the sudden realization that in their rush to actually get Snake packed up, and then get all their clothes and stuff packed up, they had forgotten to actually grab food to eat. The kid Smashers that been with Snake before began to nervously laugh.

"We forgot the food, didn't we?" Snake just sighed.

"Yeah..." Ness said.

Snake just pulled out a knife. "Well then, I guess we have to go find some other food to eat. Worst case, a frog or a snake."

"A snake?" Prince Sable said.

"Oh, the little prince hasn't ever eaten a snake before?" Snake said. "I've had to do it during survival training..."

Most of the other kid Smashers were wincing in disgust. Snake just decided to continue. "Well it's not my fault you forgot the food. I guess we could also eat bugs too..."

Prince Sable just reached into his bag. In it was a pack of about 10 joy fruits. He just cringed for a few seconds. "I do have 10 Joy fruits." He said. "But..."

Nana grabbed the bag right from Prince Sable's hands and quickly took out a fruit. She bit into it and then just began to spit it out, and then threw what was left onto the ground. "What is this?!" She said. "It's disgusting."

"The Joy Fruits aren't exactly all that good tasting..." Prince Sable replied.

"Then why do you have them?" Nana said.

"Well, they act as a bit of a cure for a sickness I have." Prince Sable replied. "You know what they say, a joy fruit a day keeps the doctor away."

"Isn't it apple?" Snake muttered. He took the joy fruit that Nana had thrown on the ground, and wiped it off, and then took a bite out of it. "Ah, that's why." Snake laughed. "This joy fruit, it tastes like some alcohol. Sorry, but as the reasonable adult, I can't let you kids have that. So I guess it's either fishing, or going to find some bugs to eat."

"Can't you just go get some groceries, or something..." Red said, "Or I could go get groceries... I'd just fly on Charizard's back and come back here."

"Fine do that," Snake said. "Since you're all too afraid to actually eat snakes and bugs."

Red just called out his Charizard and then was flying away to go to the nearest grocery store. The rest of the Smashers just began to gather wood to be used for a fire.

"Geeze, eating bugs." Ness complained. "Talk about disgusting..."

"Actually, it's not half bad." Prince Sable said.

Ness just glanced at him, a bit disgusted and confused. "What?"

"Well, when I was a frog I ate some bugs... and they taste rather good..." Prince Sable laughed.

Ness just looked away. "Just excuse me while I go puke."

Prince Sable just laughed. "Come on, you should know that bugs are a delicacy in some countries and worlds."

"And I will continue to be disgusted by it." Ness said.

Prince Sable just let out a weak laugh. "It's not that bad, really! You've got to try it at least once."

"No." Ness replied.

The two of them came back with some firewood. Snake quickly began the fire, and soon Red was there with a bunch of groceries. Imediatly they began to pull out the hot dogs and marshmallows, and began to cook them over the fire. A few times Prince Sable's marshmallow caught on fire, and he had to get a new one.

Once they finished eating, Snake told them to go to bed. They rushed to the tents, and just began to laugh. "Like that's going to happen." Popo snickered.

"Yeah." Ness added on. "Now we get to tell ghost stories!"

"Ghost stories?!" Prince Sable said a bit afraid.

"Oh yeah." Red laughed. "This will be fun!"

Prince Sable just looked around a bit concerned. They all got into their sleeping bags and just formed a circle, with their heads in the center of the massive tent.

"Okay." Red laughed. "Why don't I start off. This is a story that happened in Lavender Town. I walked into town and was talking to a girl. And she asked me the question, do you believe in ghosts. I responded no. However she just asked me 'then what is that white hand on your shoulder?' I looked at my shoulder, there was nothing there, and then when I turned back to her, she had vanished into thin air."

They swapped ghost stories throughout the night. Eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning they were woken up by Snake outside of the tent. "Wake up." He said, every few minutes he would say something else to make sure that they were awake. After a while, they were all awake and weren't going back to sleep anytime soon.

They quickly had breakfast, and then made their way down to a lake to run around and chase each other on the beach. After a while of playing, they got up and went back to the campsite, where Snake was around a fire.

"So, what's for lunch?" Ness asked.

"Snake." Snake replied, holding out a snake that was now on a stick and had just come from the fire.

Prince Sable just stared at the snake on the stick, in horror. He just fell back and fainted. The rest of the kid Smashers were also rather disgusted.

"It was a joke." Snake said. "Honestly, it's not that bad…"

* * *

When Prince Sable had woken back up, he was in the tent. He looked around, the only on there was Ness.

"You're up!" Ness said.

"Yeah..." Prince Sable muttered.

"Why did you faint?" Ness asked.

"Um… well…" Prince Sable began. "I just was afraid.."

"Of what?" Ness wondered. "That snake? Weren't you the one who was telling us that the snakes were more afraid of us than we were of them?"

Sable just nodded. "Well, it's not the snake per say… Just that Snake was going to eat it…"

"And after you spent a lot of time trying to convince me that bugs tasted good." Ness said.

"This is different." Prince Sable said. He looked around nervously, and just pulled out a tablet.

"What's that?" Ness asked.

"Master Hand had Dr. Mario make these tablets." Prince Sable replied. "They allow me to freely control my transformations. Now please don't be surprised and scream…"

Prince Sable swallowed the tablet, and he suddenly transformed into a snake. Ness just looked at Prince Sable rather surprised. A few seconds later he transformed back into a human.

"You can transform into a snake!?"

"Whenever I eat an egg…" Prince Sable replied. "Just when I saw that snake dead... I just sort of saw myself there, if that makes any sense."

A devilish smile just seemed to cross Ness' face. "That's awesome!" He said, actually not shouting it. "Listen, can you help me get back at Toon Link? He pulled a prank on me, and I thought that maybe you could transform into a snake and just wait in one of his piles of clothes."

Sable just nervously laughed. "I'm not sure, I probably shouldn't abuse my power like this..."

"Trust me it will be fine." Ness said. "Come on, let's do it right now. Just transform into the snake, and I'll get Toon in here... Nothing bad will happen, it's just going to be a harmless little prank."

Reluctantly, Sable eventually agreed. He took a pill and transformed into his snake form. Ness exited the tent to go get Toon Link.

Several minutes passed. And then he heard the two approaching.

"He wanted to see you." Ness said.

They entered into the tent. "Oh, and where is he?" Toon Link asked, looking at the empty tent.

"Maybe he just went out for a leak, he'll be back in a few minutes." Ness said. "In the mean time, why don't you clean up your clothes, I mean it's only been a day, and somehow you've got everything scattered across half the tent."

Toon Link just sighed. "Fine..." He muttered walking over to his bag. He grabbed it, and then inside saw the Prince of Sable transformed into a snake. "AHHHHHH!" Toon Link screamed afraid.

Out of nowhere, Toon Link pulled out a gigantic metal hammer. "Get out of my bag and clothes!" He shouted swinging the hammer down, legitimately trying to kill it. Thankfully the Prince of Sable was able to swiftly slither away, out of the tent.

After he had got a considerable distance, he transformed back into a human and just rushed back to the tent. Toon Link was there, gasping for air, and Ness was trying to do his best to comfort him.

"Ah, see there's Sable now." Ness laughed.

Sable just walked right up towards to Ness, and kicked him in the crotch, causing Ness to fall down in pain. "Nothing bad will happen? It's just going to be a harmless little prank!?" Sable snapped. "Toon Link seriously tried to kill me!"

Toon Link looked rather surprised at Prince Sable, and then at Ness. "You want to explain something Ness?" Toon Link said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

The rest of the camping trip was actually peaceful. After Toon Link had interrogated Ness, it was only a matter of time before Prince Sable's snake transformation got out to the other Smashers. They didn't seem to mind it too much.

"Just please never do that again." Toon Link said, actually apologizing to Prince Sable. "Never go along with Ness' ideas."

"Noted." Prince Sable sighed. "That probably cut off several years off of my life."

They packed up their stuff, and made it back to the mansion.

When Monday came around there was a bit of orientation for the Assist trophies. Master Hand explained that during every match, there was a small handful of predetermined assist trophies that would be called upon if they got an item. They would get a notice in the morning if they were required to be on standby during any matches. If they were, they were to go to a certain room where they would be watching the fight and then would be randomly selected if a Smasher picked up the item. And that work would begin immediately.

The first time Prince Sable was selected, it was so exhilarating. He only had a small time, but he managed to do multiple attacks, and stun Pikachu, along with building up some damage that allowed Pit to win.

"Good work out there!" Pit said, lightly slapping Sable's back, "I was worried for a few minutes there."

"Thanks..." Prince Sable replied.

Whenever he was called, and his opponent was Villager, Toon Link, or Ness, he felt a bit bad having to attack them. But they reassured him that it was fine. It was just a match, and what happened in there wouldn't affect their friendship. He had his job to do.

Even if the crowd didn't know who he was, even if they didn't cheer when he appeared, he was still happy when he got recognition from the Smashers about his work, and that was enough for him.

* * *

**I'm ending this story here. I don't know what else to do. If I was going to continue it, the only joke/idea I had was that they had to go to school, and for science class had to dissect a frog. But that feels like way too much more of the same as what happened in this chapter with Snake eating the snake. Guess I'm going to finish my Robin, Robin, Lucina newcomer story next...  
**

**Notes:**

**Actually, I don't know if Lord Delarin was a snake demon... I remember him being a Snake, that transformed into a bigger snake... But that's my explanation and I'm sticking to it.**

**As a frog, when Prince Sable eats bugs/enemies he actually recovers health.**

**The infamous white hand from Lavender Town. I did the Pokemon Origins variation on it…**

**In the game, the eggs that Prince Sable eats to transform are Hotspring Eggs. Ossen Tamago.**


End file.
